


A New Leaf

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow liked nothing more than a good book and Fred was just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Leaf

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile) drabbletag prompt "book".

Fred was as easy to read as a book and Willow loved nothing more than devouring a good book. Each subtle look was a page turned, telling Willow more and more. A chapter here on curiosity, a chapter there on insecurity. The beginning an idyllic once upon a time about a girl leaving home, looking for something bigger and better. Then tragedy, conflict, loneliness, word after word of hopelessness. And despite the knight in shining armor and her return to this world, Willow could see she hadn't quite closed that chapter. She was scared to write her happily ever after.

Willow closed the real paper book in front of her, setting one form of research aside for another. She leaned across the table, her one palm covering the pages of Fred's book while the other covered her cheek, tilting her head up, brushing her lips with the barest hint of a kiss. A mere suggestion to be buried easily between the lines if needed.

But it wasn't. Fred chased her lips, her kiss soft yet decisive, making it a plot point. Fred's fingers curled around Willow's hand, pushing the book away from her and pulling Willow closer. A story was folding out between them and Willow could already tell it was going to be a real page turner.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
